Over Energized
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen overdoses on caffeine... oneshot. MoJo.


Over Energized

"I told Collins not to say anything, but he of course told Angel, who told Mimi, who told Roger, who told Mark." Maureen ranted, "And now the secret is out, that Squeegee Man and Gordon are secretly dating."

Joanne just nodded along, as the two lovers walked down the street hand in hand. She tried to get a word in, but Maureen wasn't having any of it, she just kept rambling on and on. Joanne wasn't even sure Maureen knew what she was talking about. After all Joanne was a lawyer, who graduated from Harvard top of her class, and she had no idea what Maureen was blabbering about.

"So yeah…" Maureen paused for a second, her brows turned in concentration, "Pookie are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, Honeybea-"

"Oh! A Starbucks!" Maureen squealed, "Can we please stop there!? I want a Caramel Frappuccino. Mimi totally got me hooked."

Joanne shook her head clear. She seriously needed to take a minute to process everything Maureen was saying. She was used to this kind of behavior of course, but today Maureen was extremely talkative. Usually Joanne was able to get a word in, but today, her voice was useless against Maureen's constant chatter. Then it hit her, her mind rewinding the day's events…

Flashback

"_Pookie, can you buy this for me?" Maureen asked, setting a can of Red Bull on the counter, "It gives you wings." She smiled wiggling her eyebrows. "I never had one. I want to see what all the hype is about. Collins says they are good." _

_Joanne simply nodded, and pulled out her cash, buying the energy drink for her already energized girlfriend, not thinking twice about the consequences. _

End Flashback

"Maureen I don't think you need anymore caffeine." Joanne said, but it was too late, somehow Maureen had dragged Joanne in the Starbucks, bought two drinks, and now they were leaving. "Uh…what just happened here?"

"You totally owe me like ten dollars." Maureen said, handing Joanne her coffee blended drink. "Geeze they're expensive, but you were so dazed out I had to pay." Maureen took a sip of her drink a huge grin forming on her lips, all her worries seeming to disappear. "Yum, _so_ tasty."

Joanne tried the drink as well, nodding in agreement. "Wow…this_ is_ good."

"Told ya." Maureen smiled. She latched back onto Joanne's hand, interlacing their fingers, as they began the journey back to their apartment, "So where was I? Or right!" She brightly beamed, "Collins and I were chasing this old man around New York City, because we thought he stole Collins' shoe…"

Joanne sighed. This was certainly going to be the longest walk home ever.

Ten minutes later, which seemed like eternity for Joanne, the two entered their apartment, Maureen still talking up a storm.

"But Angel and Mimi said no." Maureen said, "They just wouldn't french kiss each other for me on Mark's camera. Not even after I promised not to film them."

Maureen carefully studied Joanne. The lawyer hadn't said a word all day. "Joanne? Are you okay? Did I do something to make you mad? Because I _did not_ flirt with anyone!"

"No, no." Joanne shook her head, "I'm kind of tired from our day out. I think I'm going to go take a nap, okay?"

"A nap?" Maureen asked, "How can you be tired?"

"Just am. I'll be up to make supper." Joanne said, and quickly hurried into the master bedroom, making a mental note to never allow Maureen to have caffeine _ever_ again. She climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her head. Finally able to let her mind relax. She closed her eyes, and soon slipped into a light sleep.

In the living room Maureen sat up watching TV. She was enjoying the show until she started feeling a little weird. She leaned back taking a big breath and letting it out. Then suddenly she started to uncontrollably shake, her heart picking up it's pace. Maureen took in another breath and let it out.

_What the fuck is happening? _

She slowly stood up, her body still trembling. It was like she was shivering without being cold. Scared she headed for the bedroom, going straight for Joanne.

"Pookie?" Maureen called out, scared of what was happening to her, "Something's wrong."

"What?" Joanne mumbled one eye popping open, and quickly two when she noticed the serious look on Maureen's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Maureen replied with fret. "My body is acting all weird! I can't stop shaking, and my heart is pumping really fast!"

Joanne sat up, holding onto Maureen. She studied her for a moment, until a smirk tugged her lips.

"This isn't funny!" Maureen whined, "I think I'm dying. My heart is going to explode!"

"You'll be fine." Joanne explained.

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Maureen sarcastically said.

"You just had too much caffeine." Joanne stated. "Red Bull _and _Coffee. Go drink some water and flush it all out. You'll be fine."

Maureen pouted, "Come with me?"

Joanne sighed and walked with her to the kitchen. Maureen sat at the kitchen table, a worried expression on her face as she drank her water in large gulps.

"Did you eat anything today?" Joanne asked, tucking a stray curl behind Maureen's ear.

"Just breakfast." Maureen said quietly, still shaking.

Joanne walked back into the kitchen, making Maureen a sandwich. She walked back out and set the plate in front of her. "Eat this, maybe it'll help if you have some food in your system."

Maureen only nodded and chomped on the sandwich, chasing it down with water. Two bottles of water, a half of sandwich, and about five bathroom trips later, Maureen felt herself starting to come down.

"I'm never doing that again!" Maureen exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom, and over to the couch where Joanne was, and curled up next to her.

"Thank God." Joanne mumbled.

"I seriously thought I was going to die." Maureen said, before resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, "No more caffeine for me."

"Sounds good." Joanne smirked, running her fingers through her hair. "On the Brightside you'll sleep extra good tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if your body crashed right now, coming down from that high of energy."

"Yeah…" Maureen mumbled, her eyes drooping shut. "Then maybe we can go out for dinner?"

"Whatever you want Honeybear." Joanne smiled, kissing the top of her head.

However, instead of waking up in time for dinner, Maureen slept through the entire tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This was based off of a true story...it happened to me lol...**

**My dad bought me a French Vanilla Coffee, and I drank it forgetting I had an energy drink a half hour before that... O-M-G I was so scared, lying in my bed wide awake, shaking like there was no tomorrow. Never again will I do that... I never knew my heart could pound that fast... **

**anyways, I don't own anything! **


End file.
